


Heavy Petal Flower Company

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Incest Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Sibling Incest, Voyeur Jessica, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel own Busy Bee Flower Shop, and they're successful, but their rival, Heavy Petal Flower Shop, owned by the Winchesters, is cutting into their business. Jess is just caught in the middle of the whole thing, and she doesn't mind so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](https://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com/) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Flower Shop AU square.

The flowers were gorgeous. Gabriel was more than a little jealous because he was good at his job too, damn it. Gabe and his brother Cas had built their business out of nothing. They had struggled and gone without and finally made a name for themselves. They were known throughout the tri-county area.

It was the sprig of baby's breath that set off the whole thing. It was perfect, and Gabe wouldn't have even thought of putting it at the front of that particular arrangement.

The card was plain. Off white with calligraphy he recognized even before Jess set the arrangement down on the counter top.

_We just acquired Hilcrest Mortuary._

It was Dean's handwriting. Gabriel grimaced and Jess shrugged, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"I'm just the delivery girl," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Gabe said, tearing up the card and sprinkling it into the trash can behind the counter.

"Hospital?" Jess asked, pointing at the arrangement sent from Heavy Petal Flower Company to Busy Bee Floral.

Gabe chuckled. "Yeah, and I'll send a balloon too this time. The kids will get a kick out of it."

Jess picked up the big arrangement and followed Gabe to the helium tank, waiting patiently while Gabe chose a shark-shaped balloon, filled it, then tied it to the stake that once held the taunting card from their only rivals in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

"Say hi to the kids for me," Gabe said, waving at Jess.

"Will do," she said as she used her back to open the swinging glass door.

Gabe was grumbling to himself when Cas came from the back room with the centerpiece for the Kletcher wedding's main table. Cas was even better at flower arrangements than Gabe was, and his brother had outdone himself.

"Was that Jess?" Cas asked, setting the arrangement in the refrigerator closest to the door.

"Yeah, the Winchesters sent us some flowers," Gabe said bitterly.

Cas frowned. "Who did they get this time?"

"Hilcrest," Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

Cas sighed. "I tried."

"I know you did, Cas," Gabe said, patting his brother on the back. "Dean's very charming."

"I offered them a welcome package," Cas said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the front counter by the register.

"Sam probably did too," Gabe said, shrugging.

"What are we going to do?" Cas asked, because it was usually Gabe who made the big business decisions while Cas was happy to work with the flowers.

Gabe smiled as he pulled his brother into a one-armed hug. "We're doing fine, kid. We're not hurting for business. In fact the Kletcher wedding was a huge win for us. They spent more on their centerpiece than the Smiths spent on their entire order. Don't let the Winchesters get to you."

"If I was more...," Cas started, but Gabe yanked him closer, making Cas grunt.

"We're doing fine. You're good at what you do, and I wouldn't replace you with Dean or Sam even if they came crawling in here begging," Gabe said, giving his brother a sloppy kiss on his left temple.

"Promise?" Cas asked softly.

Gabe hated seeing Cas unsure of himself. His brother was awesome, and a part of him wanted to drive over and strangle the Winchesters just for shaking Cas' self-confidence. But a larger part of Gabe knew it would only upset Cas more, and it wouldn't put the Winchesters out of business or stop them from taking their business.

"I promise," Gabe said, then grinned. "I saw a billboard on the way in today. A new wedding planner a few blocks from here. How about we visit him during the lunch break and offer him a package too good to refuse."

Cas looked to his big brother and smiled. "Okay."

Gabe patted his brother on the back, happy to see the spark back in Cas' eyes.

*

Sam groaned as Jess walked in the front door. "Really?!"

Jess could barely see around the arrangement she was carrying. Most of the flowers were red with a few yellow tulips mixed in to add a splash of color. Sam recognized Gabriel's heavy-handed technique without even reading the card. If Cas had made the arrangement, it would've been much softer, but Sam knew Gabe had done it on purpose for the punch.

"I'm just the delivery girl," Jess said with a grin as she set the ridiculously huge arrangement down on the counter top.

Sam pulled the card off the stake and sighed while Dean sidled up next to him and read the card.

"They got the wedding planner?!" Dean nearly yelled. "I flirted with him for almost two fuckin' hours!"

Jess chuckled. "Maybe you were too cocky for his tastes."

Dean gave Jess the stink-eye. "I've been told I have just the right amount of cockiness."

Jess nodded. "Some may say that. Including me. Others, not so much."

"It's a good thing you're cute," Dean grumbled as he mashed the hand-written card into the trash can behind the counter. "Take that to the hot chick at the Circle K on the corner," he said, waving at the huge arrangement.

"Dean," Sam said, a warning tone to his voice.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. Take it to the kids' ward. Give them each a flower. I was just joking about the hot chick."

Jess nodded, then picked up the gigantic arrangement. "See you guys later."

*

Jess only had one stop to make. It had been a long day, and she was ready to take a shower, change into something comfortable or nothing at all, and plant her ass on the couch while she ate his take-out burgers.

Instead she stood just inside the door of Busy Bee Floral, trying to figure out what the strange noises were she was hearing. Either Gabe or Cas usually stayed in the front room during business hours, so it was very odd that the retail floor was empty.

"Gabe?" she called as she stepped around the counter and headed for the back of the shop. "Cas?"

She pushed the door open and froze. Sam was fucking a very vocal Cas against the wall by the new shipment of petunias. Cas' legs were wrapped around Sam's middle, his jeans and boxers by the door, and he was left in nothing but his button down shirt and one sock as Sam slammed into him over and over again. There was a snarl on Cas' face, and Jess didn't think she'd ever seen a more pissed-off expression before. If she didn't know Sam better, she might've thought it wasn't consensual.

"Oh, fuck, that mouth."

Jess turned to the left, her legs a little rubbery and numb after what she'd already seen, and she leaned against the door frame after seeing Dean on his knees, jeans around his ankles as he held onto Gabe's hip with one hand, his own cock with the other, and was sucking Gabe's cock like it was the best thing in the world.

"Should've shut you up a long time ago," Gabe groaned, trying to fuck Dean's mouth, but unable to get good leverage because he had his left leg draped over Dean's right shoulder.

Jess' brain couldn't really wrap itself around what was happening, but her pussy was totally on board with the whole thing, and she cupped herself through her jeans.

"Yeah, should've just crammed by big cock inside that mouth the first time we met," Gabe snarled.

"If your brother doesn't shut up," Sam said, fucking Cas hard enough that the man winced, "I'm gonna have to gag him."

Gabe chuckled. "I'd like to see you try, Failchester."

Sam growled as he stepped back from the wall, Cas' eyes widening as Sam carried him instead of dropping him. Jess' clit twitched as she watched Sam stomp over to the other side of the room and drop Cas on the table. Cas let out a squawk of protest at the treatment, legs spread and hole gaping as Sam grabbed Gabe by the neck and pushed two long fingers into his mouth.

Gabe reached up and grabbed onto Sam's wrist, trying to push him away, gagging around Sam's fingers, but by the expression on his face and the noises he was making, Jess had to guess Gabe was just as pissed as Cas, not scared or upset.

"Told you to shut up," Sam said, pushing his fingers in so deep that Gabe's eyes started watering.

"My ass is getting cold!" Cas complained as he sat up on the table and scooted to the edge, and that's when he saw Jess. "Did you realize voyeurism was a kink of yours or is this new for you?"

Jess shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a bit of heat in her cheeks because she'd totally been caught spying. Three more pairs of eyes found her, and she still had her hand on her crotch.

Dean pulled off Gabe's cock with a wet slurp. "Looks like we've got a gag for Gabe's mouth!"

Gabe gurgled around Sam's fingers even as Sam chuckled. "What're you waiting for?" Sam asked.

Jess hesitated. Wondering for just a moment if she should ask what the fuck was going on. Was this a regular thing? Did anybody mind her intruding? How many times could she get off before she passed out?

That was about when Dean started chuckling. It was low and dirty and made Jess' face heat up even more.

"I know why she's not over here riding Gabe's mouth yet," Dean said, sly and sure of himself. "She wants a show. Her favorite kink come to life right here in the shop."

Jess' ears started to heat up as well, but her clit twitched hard enough that it was beginning to be painful.

Dean stood up and pulled Sam to him before taking hold of his brother's cock and stroking it slowly, making Sam moan. "She's into brothers," Dean said, grinning at Gabe.

"Wait a minute!" Cas said, scrambling off the table and stumbling toward the other three men. "The two of you let her watch too?"

Gabe let out a long moan, Sam's fingers still halfway down his throat.

"Ms. Moore," Sam said, feigning shock, "are you indulging with not one, but two sets of brothers?"

Dean turned to Gabe. "Wait, you guys fuck too? Oh, shit, that's fuckin' hot."

Gabe yanked Sam's fingers out of his mouth. "You didn't notice that we weren't all that bothered about fucking the two of you in the same room?" Gabe asked incredulously.

Dean shrugged. "Heat of the moment and all that. Didn't know it was a regular thing."

"Jess likes to watch," Cas said, grinning. "She likes to give orders."

Dean let out another one of his dirty laughs. "Wanna give us orders, Jess?"

Jess' mouth felt dry, and she didn't even know if she could speak until she opened her mouth. "What you were doing before was pretty good."

Gabe chuckled. "Yeah, but we were off in pairs. Doesn't really hit your kink, now, does it?"

"Fuck," she said, breath a little shaky. "Yeah, I... I wanna watch. Wanna watch... Fuck," she said, shoving the heel of her hand down on the top of her pussy, hoping she wouldn't come in her panties before she had the chance to watch the show.

"C'mon, Jess," Dean said, shrugging. "Once in a lifetime chance, here. Don't blow it."

"Knees," Jess finally forced out. "Want you and Gabe on your knees. Facing each other. On the-on the floor. Legs spread wide as you can get 'em."

Gabe dropped to his knees as Dean lowered himself, a little more careful of his knees than Gabe had been. Gabe pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees, using them as a barely-passable cushion between his skin and the hard flooring.

"S-Sam, fuck your brother," Jess said, wincing as her clit twitched. "Cas, get down there and fuck your brother."

"Dirty fuckin' pervert," Gabe said with a grin.

Jess felt her face heat up even more. All four of them knew she loved how dirty it made her feel, loved to be called on it, humiliation ramping up her arousal even more.

"Gimme the lube," Sam said as Cas got down on his knees and slicked up his cock.

Sam got down on his knees too, and after drizzling the cold lube over Gabe's hole, Cas handed the tube to Sam.

"Ah, fuck!" Gabe cried out as his brother sank into him, not even bothering with the prep.

Jess groaned, the blissful expression on Gabe's face as his hole burned and stretched turning her on even more, and she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, nearly ripping her jeans open and pushing her hand down her panties.

Dean twisted to look at Sam over his shoulder. "If you think you're gonna just shove that cock into me without opening me up first, be ready to get a black eye. I mean it."

Sam chuckled as he coated his right index and middle fingers with lube. "I know better than to pull shit like that."

Dean moaned as Sam pushed a lubed finger in, spreading his legs a little more and arching his back while Cas pushed Gabe forward, Gabe's hands smacking down onto the floor as his brother roughly fucked him from behind.

"Okay, that's enough," Dean said, and Jess realized she'd missed Sam pushing two more fingers into Dean's hole while she'd been watching Gabe.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He slicked up his cock and slowly pushed his way into Dean, groaning as he bottomed out. Sam wasn't nearly as brutal with Dean as he had been with Cas, but it wasn't a surprise to Jess. Gabe and Cas both enjoyed rough play, while Sam and Dean usually were more gentle until Jess riled them up.

"Stroke each other," she said, using her free hand to gesture between Dean and Gabe. "Scoot closer."

Cas didn't wait for Gabe to move himself. He slapped Gabe's right thigh, then shoved him forward. Gabe grumbled, but knee-walked forward, then straightened his upper body so he and Dean were level with each other.

"Dude!" Dean yelped as Gabe grabbed his cock and pulled. "Careful with the merchandise!"

Gabe grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt the sensitive little-ah!" he yelped as Cas grabbed a handful of hair and yanked, Gabe's neck at an uncomfortable angle.

"He still needs his hole plugged," Sam said.

Jess walked up to them, then shoved her jeans and panties down to her thighs, standing between Dean and Gabe. "Lick it."

Dean didn't hesitate, but it took Gabe a moment because his brother hadn't let go of his hair yet, then he was spluttering because Cas shoved Gabe face first into Jess' crotch. Gabe wrapped his hands around Jess' leg to stabilize himself while he and Dean licked at her pussy from either side.

"Keep strokin' each other," Jess said when it was obvious both Dean and Gabe had forgotten.

"Am I allowed to come yet?" Cas asked.

Jess chuckled. "No."

Cas slowed down, wincing as he tried to control himself. He stopped for a moment when that didn't work, and Jess smiled when Cas finally had to squeeze the base of his own dick to hold back his orgasm.

Sam was picking up speed as he fucked into Dean, and Dean was having a little more trouble holding himself up, but Jess very generously helped by grabbing the backs of their heads and holding them closer, pushing their faces against his pussy. Two tongues were stroking and curling, fighting their way to her clit, spit building up and dripping from her pussy, their lips wet and plump.

"Jess, I can't stop," Cas said, and it was more of a whimper than anything else. "Sorry," he said, then fucked hard into Gabe, shoving Gabe's face into Jess' crotch as he wrapped his arms around Gabe, fucking up into him and coming deep inside, breath stuttering, eyes squeezed shut.

Jess pushed their faces away as soon as Cas let out a happy and sated sigh. "Keep fucking Dean," Jess said to Sam, then got down on her knees and shoved Gabe over onto his stomach.

Dean's eyes widened as Jess pushed Gabe's legs apart, then leaned down and licked his hole, spreading his ass cheeks wide as she sucked and licked at him.

"Fuck, that's hot," Sam groaned as he pulled Dean up against his chest, both of them watching as Jess shoved her face between Gabe's ass cheeks and ate him out, sucking Cas' come out.

Jess pulled back, then looked to Dean. "You're next as soon as Sam comes."

Dean whimpered and Sam bucked up into him just at the thought. Jess went back to licking and sucking at Gabe's puffy, used hole, pushing her tongue just inside the loosened muscle, then sucking and wiggling her tongue.

"Stroke him," Jess said to Cas, who was still kneeling where he'd been when he fucked Gabe.

"Oh, uhm, okay," Cas said, eyes half lidded.

Gabe's hole clenched around Jess' tongue as Cas started stroking his brother, awkwardly reaching between Jess' head and her shoulder to grab Gabe's cock. 

"Oh!" Gabe yelped as Jess used teeth to nibble on his rim. He tried to pull away, but Jess followed him, held him in place, and Gabe whimpered, squirming against Jess' face.

Dean shoved Sam's hand away from his cock, not wanting to come before Jess had a chance to eat him out, and Sam chuckled, pulling Dean up onto his lap and fucking him harder, going deeper with the change in position.

Sam let out a grunt as he snapped his hips forward, coming inside his brother just like Cas had come inside Gabe. Gabe came moments after Sam, painting the floor with his release and crying out, his hole clenching and fluttering around Jess' tongue.

Jess pulled back and slapped Gabe's right ass cheek, and Gabe struggled to right himself, sighing happily as he slouched back against the wall, ready to watch the rest of the show.

Dean knew what was coming, so he wasn't surprised when Jess shoved him down onto his belly, spreading his legs and leaning down once she had him in the same position Gabe had been in. Dean didn't even need a helping hand from Sam. He panted and squirmed, lifting his ass up to get more, and when he felt teeth on his rim, he bucked forward, grunting as he came without anyone touching his cock.

Jess sat back on her heels, ready to finger herself to orgasm, but the guys had another idea and suddenly she was on her back as all four of them kissed and licked and touched her everywhere. She moaned, back arching off the floor as somebody sucked on her clit, hands pulled her jeans and panties down to her ankles, fingers pushed into her pussy, more fingers rubbed over her asshole, a hand cupped her breast, a mouth covered her other breast and a tongue flicked over her erect nipple, and Sam kissed her.

It was almost overwhelming, but in the best way, and she spread her arms as legs as much as she could, letting them send her over the edge, coming so hard she lost her breath for a moment.

But they didn't stop, and Jess reached down to cup her pussy, but hands pulled hers away, pinning her down as all four of them continued sending her higher and higher until she shouted her way through a second orgasm, someone biting her nipple, another one of them shoving their fingers into her ass while someone else hooked their fingers inside her pussy and made her whine.

They finally slowed down and pulled away, all four of them slouching on the floor and panting as they grinned at her, every single one of them pleased with themselves for getting her off.

"Does this mean I don't have to deliver any more stupid notes between your two shops?" she asked, smirking.

Gabe snorted. "Fuck, no."

"Not while these assholes keep stealing our business," Dean grumbled.

" _Your_ business?!" Sam nearly roared. 

"We were here first!" Cas added.

Jess rolled her eyes. Well, at least the kids at the hospital would get more flowers and balloons. She loved to see their faces light up when she walked in with them.


End file.
